Mischief in Loki's Army
by HogwartsScribbler
Summary: One shot from Loki's Army. Loki gets his welcome home present from Sophie.


**Author's note: Thanks again for all the support shown to Loki's Army. This story continues on from the end of chapter 23. I get so embarassed writing these, I don't have much confidence in them but I hope you enjoy.**

"Hang on a minute, what do we have here?" Loki's voice was suddenly playful as he spotted the green lingerie beneath Sophie's bed shirt. He moved in as she turned to face him.

"What is it?" Sophie asked, surprised by his sudden playful attitude. Loki kneeled infront of her and looked up to her with a smirk. Sophie had a small heart attack as she wondered if a man kneeling infront of a woman usually lead to the same thing on Asgard. Her heartbeat calmed as Loki lifted the front of her shirt.

"You decided to give me a welcome home gift, I believe. I like it very much, it suits you." Loki said playfully. Sophie realised she was wearing her green underwear. She quickly pushed Loki's hands away and pulled her shirt down.

"Don't look, those are not for you." Sophie said, feeling her face heat up.

"Oh? Is there some other man you wear these for? Because if there is, I really might have to kill him." Loki said with a raised brow.

"They aren't for any man, just for me." Sophie tried to explain. Loki smirked.

"I see, you just happen to be wearing underwear in my colour for yourself?" Loki asked, amused at Sophie's embarassment.

"Um, yes." Sophie said blankly, she was not a good liar. In truth she had bought them for herself because she missed him.

"Very well then. You'll just have to welcome me home some other way." Loki replied with a smile and rose from his spot, scooping Sophie up in one swift movement and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Put me down now!" Sophie shouted as she squirmed about.

"Resistance will get you no where my dear. You should know by now I do what I want and you can either come along for the ride or fall behind." Loki said as he carried her into the bedroom. His smirk grew wider.

"So this is my welcome home gift." Loki said with a grin as he examined the emerald green bedspread and pillows.

"Um.. no." Sophie said, she realised she probably went a little overboard. Feeding Loki's already big ego was not a smart thing to do.

"Very well then, I'll choose my own welcome home gift." Loki replied as he threw Sophie onto the bed. Within a second he was over her. Sophie looked up to him and suddenly felt very shy.

"And what gift do you choose?" She asked quietly. She felt nervous and excited at the same time as her imagination went wild.

"So many possibilities..." Loki mused as he trailed kisses over Sophie's neck, allowing his teeth to drag on her skin. Sophie was butter in his hands. She arched up to the man of power over her. Loki had complete control over her and that was exactly how he liked it. Sophie responded to him, was open to him and gave her heart willingly. Loki smirked down to Sophie playfully.

"This is in the way..." He whispered as he tore her shirt open to expose her soft chest. Sophie blushed deeply at the power he showed, it was exciting to see him in control. Slowly she worked Loki's clothing off, he had been wearing his Asgard armor and that took more than a tear to remove. Loki was quickly growing impatient as Sophie fiddled with his buckles. Once his jacket was off and out of the way, the rest was easy. Sophie quickly unlaced his trousers and pushed them down along with his underwear. Her eyes betrayed her as she stared at his unleashed manhood. Loki couldn't help but smirk at the look of amazement and fascination on Sophie's face.

Loki leaned down and traced kisses down her chest, between her breasts and over her stomach. He slowly made his way down to the green fabric, the only thing keeping him apart from his love. Sophie shivered as he kissed over the thin material before taking the hem of it in his mouth to drag it down. Loki moved like a stealthy animal over her as he made his way down the bed and dropped the provoking underwear on the floor. He worked his way back up, taking one of Sophie's legs in his large hands and kissing his way up to her inner thigh slowly.

"Loki..." Sophie whispered as Loki kissed over her most sensitive parts before moving on, leaving her hot and craving more. Loki smirked up to her.

"Patience my dear." He warned, enjoying his time in playing with her.

"That's just not fair..." Sophie replied with a playful pout, deciding Loki was having too much fun teasing her. Loki chucked up at her.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Loki asked in a heated voice, egging her on. It was Sophie's turn to play as she pushed him back and crawled over him. She leaned down and captured Loki in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting one another for control. An instinctual groan escaped Loki's throat as Sophie purposely pushed her soft thigh between Loki's legs, rubbing him in all the right places.

"That." Sophie whispered against Loki's lips as she broke the kiss. Loki smiled up to her.

"You are a naughty one..." He replied in his velvety voice, trying to keep calm. Sophie smirked in a way that mirrored Loki's trickster look.

"I'm not done yet." She said and with that, trailed kissed over Loki's chest and worked her way down. It was her turn to tease him as she placed soft kisses over his already hard manhood. Loki felt a shiver run down his spine and grinned as he laced his long fingers through Sophie's hair. His body came alive as Sophie kissed and teased her tongue over him, but he would not allow her to win this game.

"I think we're ready for the next round." Loki replied in a dark tone as he pulled Sophie up by her hair. She growled at him in resistance but went along as he pushed her down onto the bed, forcing her to lay on her stomach. Loki moved behind her and pulled her hips up to his. Sophie looked back to him as best she could, loving how dominant he was. She moaned out as he pressed up against her to tease her further.

"Don't make me beg..." She pleaded, too worked up for anymore games. Loki chuckled wickedly and grinned.

"As you wish." Loki whispered as he entered her with one firm motion of his hips. Sophie cried out softly, Loki's size was something she hadn't experienced before. Loki smiled, pleased with himself for her reaction. He squeezed her hips tightly, from his position he held all the power and controlled their movements. Soon their noises of pleasure blended in together as he took her, making her his in every aspect.

"Loki... don't stop..." Sophie whined out, Loki loved hearing her like this. She was showing her vulnerable side and he was proud to be the one to see it.

"You are mine." He growled out before thrusting into her, his actions were relentless and passionate. Sophie moaned out in pleasure as he moved over her, she gave in completely. She had never experienced anything more erotic than being beneath her god.

"I... I.. I'm c-" Sophie cried out, unable to finish her sentence as ecstacy hit her. Her toes curled and her whole body shook with sensation as Loki dominated her completely. Loki smirked as he realised what he had accomplished. He had never felt more proud than in that moment. Loki groaned out as Sophie's body writhed beneath him. With one last thrust he gave into his built up satisfaction and felt release.

"Sophie..." He whispered softly as he withdrew and collapsed beside her, very happy with himself. Sophie smiled and curled up against him, her own high still going strong.

"You were incredible." She replied, happy to feed his ego. Loki smiled and kissed her, this kiss held the love and adoration he had for her. Sophie rubbed his chest slowly and broke the kiss.

"If you liked that, you'll love next time." Loki said with a teasing grin.

"Oh? And what happens next time?" Sophie questioned.

"Next time I'll introduce you to my clones."


End file.
